


In Harmony▶

by ladybugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Battle, F/M, Fluff, Love, Miraculous March, Music, Self-Hatred, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: Marinette has become an akuma.Adrien just found out the truth about His Lady.What will happen to theses two?Find out inIn Harmony▶a music to my ears sequel.(I recommend u read the first book before this one)





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL HAS ARRIVED!

_HEY!_

_BEFORE I START_

I just wanted to say

Thank you for supporting

This book and me

Without you

I

Would have

Never wrote this

Series and make people

Smile

Every time

They read my 

Books you all did

This.

So thank 

↪You all again↩


End file.
